apa yg membuat awan menarik
by b3by
Summary: awan, kuncir, masa kecil. ShiakamruXTemari. kalau diatanya apa yg membuat awan menarik, apa jawaban yg akan kita dapat?
1. Chapter 1

aahh.. akhirnya bisa bikin fic SHika-Tema lagii.. ini bner2 ultimate pairings bwt gw! enjoy! as usual.. R&R

* * *

hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke Sembilan belas. Tapi shinobi tak mengenal perayaan macam itu. Perempuan kejam merepotkan itu, Tsunade-Sama, masih saja memberinya misi. Misi yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan Konoha, mengawasi pelatihan chuunin di Kirigakure. Padahal dia punya sudah punya rencana menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya ini dengan menatap awan di bukit faforitnya bersama Chouji.

Matahari mulai sedikit condong ke barat. Angin semilir meniup rambutnya yang terkuncir tinggi. Daun pepohonan melambai, kadang berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya tapi tak ia pedulikan. Satu-satunya yang menyita perhatianya adalah gumpalan putih yang mengisi langit biru, awan.

"Shikamaru-san!" terdengar suara memanggilnya. Dia tahu dia harus segera menjawab. Tapi kemalasannya mengganjal lidanya. Jadi dia terus berbaring dan membiarkan suara itu terus memanggilnya.

"Shikamaru-san!" suara itu mendekat. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Ah! Disini rupa-.." suara itu terhenti sesaat, "wah, ketiduran!"

Rencananya berjalan mulus. Pura-pura tidur memang akal yang bagus. Siapa yang bis menyalahkan orang yang terbuai oleh angin macam ini?

"Shikamaru-san. Bangun!"

Orang itu mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dan meyakinkan, ia membuka matanya, "Rei-san, maaf. Aku ketiduran,".

Lelaki berambut pirang dengan _headband_ Suna di kepalanya itu tersenyum, "tak masalah. Aku Cuma ingin mengingatkanmu, ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Siapa tau kau mau menemaniku.."

Shikamaru mengangguk, "tentu".

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kedai yang berada di tengah Kirigakure.

Ichimonji Rei adalah seorang Jonin yang berasal dari Suna. Karena umur mereka yang sepantaran, Shikamaru dan Rei yang sama-sama jauh dari kampung halaman inipun menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Sungguh mencengangkan melihat sifat mereka yang begitu berbeda. Rei rajin dan sering kali merepotkan dirinya dengan hala-hal yang bukan urusanya tanpa diminta orang lain. Sedangkan Shikamaru.. yah, kita tau sendirilah..

"Itadakimasu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap _Beef Bowl _di mangkuknya.

"Shikamaru-san, tadi sedang melihat awan di atas bukit itu, ya?" Tanya Rei.

si kuncir tinggi mengangguk, "maaf, kau jadi repot mencariku,"

Rei tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya, "kan aku sudah bilang, tak masalah. Tapi, kau benar-benar suka melihat awan, ya?".

"kira-kira begitulah.."

"aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa sih kau suka sekali melihat awan?"

kalau ditanya mengapa.. mungkin jawabanya ada di masa kecilku..

* * *

hiaaaah!!! inilah chapter pertama! ga bkal gw bikin bnyak2, paling cma 2-3 chapter doang.. ga sempet soalnya..


	2. Chapter 2

Taman bermain Konoha ini terkenal akan anak-anaknya yang bersemangat. Saat masuk ke sini, biasanya, kita akan di suguhkan pemandangan anak-anak yang berlarian riang gembira kesana-kemari. Biasanya mereka berkelompok, Mencoba satu-persatu permain yang ada. Seperti panja-panjatan, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, dan lain-lain. Tapi hari ini berbeda, taman itu nyaris kosong.

Ayunan di taman itu bergerak pelan. Saat akan berhenti, kedua kaki kecil itu akan memijak tanah kencang-kencang dan membuat ayunan itu kembali bergerak. Bocah lelaki berambutkuncir tinggi yang duduk diatas ayunan itu menatap tanah di bawahnya dengan lesu.

"bosaan.." gumamnya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas kencang-kencang, seakan meniupkan kekesalan keluar dari hidungnya, "TOU-SAN BODOOOH!" jeritnya ke langit biru diatas kepalanya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunya yang kelima. Harusnya, ia berjalan-jalan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Berkumpul dengan keluarga itu kan, salah satu unsur terpenting dalam hari ulang tahun. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, ayahnya harus menjadi penanggung jawab sebuah acara tepat di hari ini.

Dia dengar, Konoha akan menjadi tuan rumah ujian kuunin-atau chuunin? Yah semacam itulah beberapa tahun lagi. Dan untuk itu perlu diadakan permbicaraan antar pemimpin desa. Desa yang datang hari ini adalah desa Suna.

Apa yang lebih burukdari ayahmu yang bertugas saat hari ulang tahunmu? Yang lebih buruk adalah, saat kau memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal menyebalkan ini bersama teman-temanmu, mereka malah pergi melihat acara penyambutan utusan Suna.apalagi yang bisa membuat bocah kecil ini menyukai desa itu?

"Uuugh! Suna menyebalkaaaan!" makinya, masih ke langit biru.

"maaf ya kalau desaku menyebalkan!"

Shikamaru kecil menoleh ke suara itu dan meihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedikit lebih tua darinya memberinya tatapan penuh amarah. Rambut berwarna pirang anak itu dikuncir denga cara yang aneh. Empat kunciran, satu kepala.

"kamu dari Suna?" Tanya Shikamaru. Wajahnya mengernyit saat menatap anak itu.

Anak itu mengangguk, "dan aku juga baru saja mendengar kamu menyebut desaku menyebalkan! Setahuku, desaku tak pernah berbuat salah padamu!"

"huh! Desamu itu merepotkan, tau?!"

"APA MAKSUDMU!" bentak anak itu.

Shikamaru sedikit ngeri melihat kemarahan anak ini. entah kenapa, ini mengingatkanya pada ayahnya yang berkeringat saat ibunya memarahi ayahnya. Apa rasa takutnya pada kemarahan perempuan ini karena keturunan dari ayahnya? Tapi kemarahan Shikamaru pada desa itu menghapus ketakutannya.

"KARENA DESAMU ITU AYAHKU JADI TAK BISA PERGI JALAN-JALAN DENGANKU! PADAHAL INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU! SEMUA KARENA DESAMU YANG DATANG DI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU INI! DAN TEMAN-TEMAKU JUGA MENONTON ACARA PENYAMBUTAN SIAL ITU. SEKARANG AKU SENDIRIAN DI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU! PUAS?!" balas Shikamaru tak kalah ketus dari anak perempuan itu.

Si kuncir empat terdiam mendengarnya. "ayahmu pengurus acara itu?" tanyanya pelan.

"IYA!"

"maaf.. aku tak tau.. aku juga pasti kesal kalau jadi kamu.."

Mendengar anak itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf, entah kenapa membuat Shikamaru salah tingkah. Rasanya salah juga kalau dia jadi menyalahkan anak ini. tapi biar bagaimanapun, masih ada rasa kesal di hatinya yang membuatnya dengan nada sinis berkata, "tapi tak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan, kan? Aku masih sendirian di hari ulang tahunku.."

Anak perempuan itu duduk di ayunan sebelahnya, ikut berayun bersama Shikamaru, "nggak dong. Sekarang kan ada aku. Kamu nggak sendirian lagi. Yah.. kecuali kamu nggak menganggapku manusia dan masih kesepian juga.."

Shikamaru menatap aneh anak itu. Barusan dia membentak Shikamaru, sekarang dia bilang ingin menemaninya. Jadi yang benar yang mana?!

"huh! Terserahlah!"

Anak perempuan di sebelehnya bersenandung kecil, suaranya lembut dan ceria. Mau tak mau Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar senandungnya.

"akhirnya kamu tersenyum juga.."

Si bocah Konoha tersentak kaget, "me.. memangnya aku tak boleh tersenyum?!"

Si anak perempuan Cuma tersenyum lebar, "kukira kau tak bisa tersenyum. Habis dari tadi kau merengut terus sih!"

"Siaal!

Anak perempuan itu melompat turun dari ayunanya, sementara Shikamaru berlari mengejarnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi taman itu. Anak perempuan itu begitu lincah, samapi Shikamaru tak bisa menangkapanya. Maklumlah, biasanya dia main kejar-kejaran sama Chouji.

"haaah!" Nara kecil merebahkan tubuhnya di bak pasir, "aku menyerah! Larimu cepat sekali!"

Anak perempuan itu menghampirinya, berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"waah.. kamu payah!"

"huh.. biar saja!" .

"Jadi kita main apa dong sekarang?"

"terserah. Huh, merepotkan!"

Shikamaru berbalik, dan menyadari kalau anak perempuan itu kini berbaring di sebelahnya.

"awannya bagus yaa.." gumam anak itu.

Shikamaru melempar pandanganya ke langit, menatap gumpalan putih yang bergerak pelan di langit. "dimana bagusnya??" tanya Shikamau bingung.

"habis.. awan itu kayaknya bebas, nggak harus melakukan yang dia nggak mau. Bisa melayang-layang sesukanya.."

Sepintas kesedihan melintas di mata hijau itu, tapi menyadari tatapan khawatir darinya, anak perempuan itu tersenyum, dan mulai bersenandung riang lagi.

"Nee-Chaan!"

Ana berambut pirang itu langsunng terduduk, "adikku memanggil," ujarnya ke Shikamau, "makasih ya! Hari ini aku seneng banget!"

Dan dia berlari keluar dari pagar taman. Menuju ke anak laki-laki berjaket hitam yang berdiri di sana. Dan meninggalkanya, terbaring sendirian di bak pasir sambil menatap awan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"jadi, Shikamaru, siapa namaan anak perempuan ini?", tanya ibunya saat ia tiba di rumah hari itu. Wajah ibunya penuh senyuman karena dugaan bahwa anak laki-lakinya sedang mengalami pengalaman cinta pertama.

Shikamaru kecil menutup kedua matanya, kedua alisnya bertemu di tengah, "heemmm.. siapa, ya?"

"tunggu, tunggu.. kamu.. nggak lupa menanyakan namanya, kan?"

Whoops! Shikamaru benar-benar lupa!

"aah.. paling besok aku ketemu lagi, kaa-san! Udah ah, aku mau tidur!"

Si pemalas kecil itupun berlalu, pergi ke kamarnya.

**Flashback end**

"whoa! Tunggu Shikamaru-san! Kau benar-tak tau namanya?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "kau mau aku meneruskan ceritanya?"

**Flashback (lagi!)**

Shikamaru kecil berlari ke arah taman. Berharap menemukan anak perempuan yang kemarin menemaninya.

Tapi taman itu kosong.

Ia duduk di ayunannya, menatap langit.

"ternyata.. awan itu memang indah, ya?". Gumamnya.

"benar kan?!"

Shikamaru nyaris terjungkal dari ayunannya saat menatap anak perempuan itu tepat di depannya.

"kau mengagetkanku.." kata Shikamaru, masih sambil berbaring di tanah, memalingkan mukanya yang memerah, malu.

"maaf," dia tersenyum lebar, "jadi, sampai kapan kau akan terus berbaring begitu?"

"haah.. merepotkan," ia pun melompat bangun.

Shikamaru menatap anak perempuan itu yang terlihat berbeda hari ini, ia sedang menggendong seorang bayi!

"hei! Kau menculik anak orang yaa?!" tuduh Shikamaru.

"sembarangan! Dia adikku tau!"

Adik? Shikamaru menatap bocah (iya, dia sendiri juga bocah..) yang tertidur dalam gendongan pundak kakak perempuannya ini. mungkin umurnya kira-kira 3-4 tahun. Tidur? Ternyata tidakk. Anak itu balas menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hijau jernih. Kedua bola mata kecil hijau terang itu terlihat kontras dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Dan ada perasaan aneh saat mata Shikamaru menatapnya..

Takut.

Cepat-cepat Shikamaru melompat mundur.

"kau takut padanya?" tanya si anak perempuan.

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Keringat dingin sebesar butiran jagung merembes keluar dari poro-porinya, detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Anak yang aneh.. Shikamaru mengangguk, tak ada gunanya berbohong, kan?

"tak apa kok. Justru aneh kalo nggak takut sama dia. Hari ini paman dan ayahku sibuk, jadi aku dapat tugas ngejagain dia, harusnya sih adikku yang satu lagi juga disini, tapi dia ilang ga tau kemana.. mungkin maen boneka lagi!"

Tapi ketakutan Shikamaru belum juga hilang. Ia hanya ingin lari menangis, sembunyi. Yang penting menghindari kedua mata hijau itu. Kadua bola mata hijau itu seakan menyerap semua. Ya, semua keinginan, kebahagiaan, hidupnya.. mata itu seakan menariknya ke kematian. Sesuatu yang ia tak ketahui, tapi pasti ia takutkan.

"aku nggak bisa ninggalin dia sendirian, jadi kalo kamu setakut itu sama dia, kurasa kita nggak bisa maen hari ini. Jaa ne!"

Anak perempuan itu berlalu, meninggakan Shikamaru yang masih tertegun, berkeringat dan ketakutan.

X0X

"Shikamaru-kun! Ngapain disitu?"

Ia menengadah, menatap sahabatnya, Chouji, seperti biasa, sebungkus keripik kentang terpeluk erat di tanganya, sementara tangan satunya asik menyuap keripik di dalamnya ke mulunya.

"uuh! Ngga ngapai-ngapain kok. Loh? Kau nggak ngeliatin Suna lagi?"

"hari ini nggak ada acara begituan lagi. Abisnya, hari ini orang-orang Suna pada mau istirahat. Kan ini hari terakhir mereka di Konoha, besok pagi mereka udah pada balik"

Hari terakhir?

Berarti esok dia tak kan lagi bisa melihat gadis berkuncir empat itu.

Yah, ga masalah sih. Tapi..

Shikamaru berlari keluar taman, meninggalkan Chouji yang malah asik maen ayunan sendirian, sambil bergumam, "kenapa coba si Shikamaru.. tau-tau lari gitu! Ah.. ntar juga balik lah.."

XoX

Shikamaru berlari ke arah kerumunan pasar. Menerjang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pasar bukan pekerjaan mudah, apalagi kalau umurmu baru lima tahun dan tinggimu tak lebih dari pinggang orang-orang itu.

Ia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kantor chuunin, tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Terengah-engah, Shikamaru berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis di bagian depan kantor, "permisi, aku anak Shikaku Nara, ayahku ada?"

Resepsionis itu tersenyum, biarpun ini pertamakalinya gadis resepsionis itu melihat Shikamaru, tapi ia langsung yakin kalau ia adalah anak dari Shikaku. Tak lain karena kemiripan mereka berdua, ia seakan melihat bosnya mengecil saat bocah ini masuk.

"Shikaku-san sedang pergi, tapi kayaknya sih ngga lama, kamu mau nunggu?"

Ia menggeleng, "dimana dia?"

"ayahmu? Aku kurang tau tuh. Tapi kurasa ga lama lagi ia kembali."

Dasar Tou-san bakaaa!!! Jerit Shikamaru dalam hati, kesal. Kenapa sih nggak pernah bisa diharapkan?!

"kalau utusan Suna, tempatnya dimana?"

"oh? Utusan dari Suna? Mereka menginap di penginapan air panas di pinggir desa"

"arigatou gozaimassu, neechan! Permisi!!" Shikamarupun kembali berlari keluar, kali ini ke arah penginapan.

oXo

**maaf kalo update ini rada lama.. got a lil prob, tapi akahirnya chapter tiga yg ga penting ini pun jadi juga.. makasih buat yg masih setia baca, buat yg berfikir buat berenti baca fic ini, well.. chapter 4 terakhir kok! tahan bentar yaa..**


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru tak pernah suka ke sekolah. Memang, banyak hal bisa ia pelajari di sana, tapi.. ayolah! Segala Teori ini bisa ia uraikan sendiri dengan logikanya.

Walau semembosankan apapun, sekolah tak pernah semenyebalkan ini untuk Nara kecil. Ucapan Iruka-Sensei terasa menggema tanpa tepi di telinganya, tulisan di papan seakan melayang di sekitarnya. Tapi semenakjubkan apapun hal itu, satu berada di benak Shikamaru : si gadis kecil berkuncir empat.

Dan hari ini, gadis itu pergi. Ia pergi secepat ia datang, Pikir Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seperti apa ya?

Kelas mulai makin ribut. Anak-anak rupanya masih membicarakan kedatang utusan Suna di kemarin hari.

"Hei! Shikamaru!" terdengar bisikan memanggilnya, Kiba.

"apa?" Tanya Shikamaru, sementara Iruka-sensei berdehem menegur.

Tapi toh Kiba tak peduli, "aku punya tempat bolos baru! Tak kan ada yang menemukan kita di sana! Ku jamin!"

Haah.. hal ini lagi. Pantas akhir-akhir ini Kiba tak terlihat. Rupanya ia mencari tempat baru untuk bolos. Yah wajar sih, tempat mereka yang dulu, di dekat hutan, tak mungkin lagi di gunakan. Selain karena insiden 'dikejar anjing gila' tempat itu rupanya di jaga oleh bushin Iruka-sensei setiap mereka menghilang.

"yah terserah kau lah. Merepotkan!"

SNT

Bel istirahat berdering, semua anak berhamburan keluar. Saat bangkit akan berdiri, bagian belakang kaus Shikamaru di tarik Naruto. "Hei Shikamaru! Ayo kita ke tempat baru!"

Dan berangkatlah satu tim aneh itu. Kiba di depan, Naruto sibuk mengoceh di belakangnya, Shikamaru menghela napas lelah sementara Chouji di belakang sibuk mengunyah.

Mereka rupanya tidak meninggalkan sekolah. Malahan naik ke tingkat paling atas, ke atap akademi.

"wah! Tempatnya luas, Kiba!" seru Naruto sambil berlari-lari mengelilinginya.

Chouji duduk di lantai, "tapi membosankan.. nggak ada apa-apa.."

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya, "iyaya.. lebih asik di hutan, kita bisa jalan-jalan. Kalau di sini, rasanya terkurung.."

"iya! Ke bawah jauh, ke atas adanya Cuma awan!"

Awan?

Shikamaru menengadah. Di sana langit terlihat begitu dekat. Awan-awan itu mengambang perlahan di latar belakangi warna biru lembut.

"yah udah! Nanti aku cari tempat lain lagi. Sekarang kita balik aja dulu!"

SNT

Tapi saat yang lain kembali ke kelas, Shikamaru diam-diam menyelinap kembali ke atap. Awan yang sedekat itu mengingatkannya pada sang gadis kecil. Dan ia ingin sekali kembali memperhatikan awan-awan itu.

Saat sampai di atas, ia mengelilingi atap tersebut. Lalu menemukan sebuah tempat duduk-duduk beratap di sana. Ia berbaring, matanya menerawang..

Awan itu..

Enak.

Tinggal mengambang mengikuti angin, tak perlu repot memikirkan apapun.

Tapi ia lalu terduduk. Biarpun masih kecil, tapi ia sadar: jadi awan itu nggak mungkin!

Dan saat terduduk, matanya menyapu pemandangan Konoha di bawah sana. Yah kalau ia jadi awan, akan sulit berbakti melindungi desanya. Rupanya tempat ini cukup tinggi, bagian-bagian konoha terlihat dari sana. Dari mulai hamparan gunung batu Hokage sampai penginapan Onsen jauh di sana.

Dan saat itu, matanya menatap penginapan. Terlihat kerumunan orang di sana, mengerumuni sesuatu.

Kalau kau ada di sebelahnya, kau akan mendengar sekrup-sekrup di dalam kepala shikamaru berputar cepat. Ia tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang itu mengerumuni utusan Suna!

Shikamaru kelabakan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat turun, tapi rasanya mustahil bisa keluar tanpa tertangkap guru-guru. Menyelinap bukan keahliannya. Itu adalah kelebihan Naruto yang bisa mencoret-coret patung Hokage sampai hancur dan baru kemudian mendapati dirinya di kejar semua jonin di desa. Keributan semacam itu memang Cuma Naruto yang bisa memancingnya.

Keributan?

Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide gila..

SNT

"SHIKAMARU! DARI MANA SAJA KAU?!"

Bukan jawaban memuaskan yang di terima Iruka, melainkantatapan mata malas dan jari di telinga.

"cepat duduk sana! Kita mulai belajar lagi!"

Si bocah berkuncir tinggi buru-buru menuju mejanya, diantara Naruto dan Chouji.

"kau dari mana Shikamaru?" bisik Chouji.

"aku melihat ada yang aneh waktu kita di atas sana, jadi tadi aku pergi mengeceknya.." jawab Shikamaru dalam bisikan juga.

"memangnya ada apa?"

"tadi aku lihat ada barisan panjang di bawah sana, dan kau tau nggak? Barisan itu rupanya antrian di depan Ichiraku Ramen!"

Dengan sengaja, shikamaru mengeraskan suara dua kata terkahirnya. Spontan saja mata Naruto berkilat-kilat. "Hei Benar nggak tuh?!" tanyanya nyaris histeris, "memangnya ada apa di Ichiraku Ramen?"

"bisa apa saja kan? "

"apa maksu-..?"

"yah mungkin ada makan ramen sepuasnya, atau resep baru. Mungkin juga lomba makan Ramen yang menentukan siapa yang menjadi Hokage. Yang kulihat sih barisan itu kacau banget! Orang-orang itu sepertinya nggak sabar pengen masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen.."

Cukup sudah. Lebih dari cukup malah. Kata-kata itu sudah membuat Naruto kecil gelisah. Pandanganya terus mengarah ke pintu kelas dan jendela.

"kayaknya sih mereka semua nggak sabaran banget. Mungkin apapun yang terjadi di Ichiraku Ramen, nggak akan berlangsung lama.."

"HUAAA! Aku tak tahan lagi!!" teriak Naruto.

"naruto! Apa-apaan Kau ini?!"

Tapi saat Itu juga Naruto bangkit dan berlari ke luar kelas. Iruka pun saat itu juga berlari menyusulnya, "Naruto! Berhenti kau!"

Tapi saat itu yang bisa anak-anak dengar dari kelas hanya teriakan yang perlahan menghilang menjauh berbunya: "RAMEEEEEEEEEN!"

SNT

Anak-anak lainpun mulai hilang kendali tanpa guru mereka. Keributan terjadi saat Ino dan Sakura kembali meributkan siapa yang berhak duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ocehan mereka mulai berganti menjadi pukulan dan cakaran. Anak-anak lain tak hanya diam menyaksikan, satu persatu bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai memberi semangat pada dua gadis kecil itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari raibnya Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru terus berlari. Bukan kea rah penginapan, tapi ke gerbang desa. Karena ia sadar, jarak sekolahnya lebih dekat ke sana dari pada ke penginapan.

Tapi saat ia sampai di sana jalanan telah ramai oleh orang-orang yang hendak mengantar kepergian para utusan desa-desa tetangga. Dan saat itu, akhirnya Shikamaru melihatnya lagi.

Diantara arak-arakan tandu itu, di bawa dalam tandu terbuka, seorang gadis kecil dengan kimono resmi duduk di atasnya. Di sebelahnya, anak lelaki seumur Shikamaru memandang sekitarnya sambil tersenyum. Dan di belakangnya, tandu lain membawa, tak salah lagi, Kazekage sendiri mengenakan jubah dan topinya. Di pangkuannya tertidur seorang anak lain berambut merah.

Dan mata mereka bertemu. Shikamaru member tanda agar gadis itu turun.

"paman?" panggilnya ke bawahnya, seorang pria berwajah lembut menatap balik gadis itu.

"ada apa?"

"aku harus pergi. Eh.. toilet! Sebentar saja!"

"tapi kita akan segera berangkat.."

"kumohooon.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melompat turun dan berlari ke arah Shikamaru.

SNT

Mereka tak saling berbicara. Kedunya Cuma berlari. Lima kuncir, yang empat mengikutinya yang satu. Tanpa tau kemana ia akan di bawa. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tau ia harus ikut. Selain itu entah sejak kapan, tapi keduanya kini berlari sambil saling menggandeng tangan.

Mereka menuju sekolah.

Masuk, naik. Naik terus dan terus.

Sesampainya di atap, Shikamaru berjalan ke arah pondok kecil tadi.

"kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya gadis Suna itu.

"karena di sini tempat paling tinggi aku bisa membawamu. Di sini awan terlihat lebih dekat. Bukannya kau suka Awan?"

Gadis Suna itu tersenyum, senyum yang membuat detak jantung Shikamaru berdenyut cepat sampai terasa sakit. Senyum yang membayar keringatnya saat berlarian ke sana kemari dari tadi.

"kau tau? Kau seperti angin.." kata Shikamaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Kenapa?"

"karena kau datang dan pegi dengan cepat. karna kau berisik…"

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, marah.

"karena kau akan pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuk kulihat dan ku sentuh. Yang kau tinggalkan Cuma.. Cuma rasa nyaman.. "

"sekarang aku punya hal lain yang lebih kusukai dari pada awan" kata gadis itu.

"apa?"

"angin, karena kau bilang aku seperti mereka!"

Keduanya menatap langit lebar di atas kepala mereka. Menatap awan-awan yang tertiup angin pelan. Dimana dua hal yang mereka sukai bertemu, dan di bawahnya, mereka menatap dengan senyuman.

"aku.. aku ingin di sini lebih lama, tapi kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, orang-orang menugguku.." kata gadis itu.

Dan saat itu, saat Shikamaru yakin ia akan menunggu lama untuk melihat wajah itu lagi, saat ia berpikir kalau kemungkinan besar mereka takkan bertemu lagi, Shikamaru menunduk, ia mulai.. mulai menangis pelan.

"kau.. kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya diantara tangisanya. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan isakanya.

"aku masih bisa ke sini lagi lain besok-besok. Sekarang aku harus pulang! Tapi aku nggak akan kesini kalau kau cengeng begitu! Jaa nee!"

Dan setelah itu, Shikamaru menatap punggung gadis itu yang berlari menjauh. Tapi bila ia menatap wajahnya sekali lagi saja, ia akan tau kalau ada tangisan di sana.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang penting:

"HEI! NAMAKU SHIKAMARU, Kau siapa?"

belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan ceritanya, sebuah suara menginterupsi. "kau di sini rupanya!"

Rei dan Shikamaru menengok, di sebelah meja mereka berdiri seorang Kunoichi Suna. Rei buru-buru berlutut di hadapanya, "Temari-sama!"

Temari mengangguk ke arahnya, lalu berpaling pada Shikamaru, "aku Cuma berpikir apakah seseorang lupa hari ulang tahunnya?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "tidak, tapi ia berpikir apakah ada yang ingat?"

"mana mungkin aku lupa? Ini bukan hanya hari ulang tahunmu, tapi juga hari pertama kita bertemu, dan juga hari seseorang mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku, dan satu lagi.."

Saat itu semua jelas bagi Rei. Sambil tersenyum tapi tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kini apa dan kenapa awan menjadi satu hal yang spesial bagi temannya itu terjawab sudah.

SNT

Mereka kini duduk di bukit tempat tadi Shikamaru tertidur, Temari menyerahkan sebuah gulungan ke hadapan Shikamaru, "kado ulang tahu, dari Suna bersaudara.."

Shikamaru membukanya dengan penasaran, Temari bilang ini dari Suna besaudara. Berarti dari dia sendiri, Kankuro dan Gaara. Apa yang bisa mereka berikan padanya? Sambil mewaspadai kutukan, Ia mebaca isinya perlahan.

Dan ia tak percaya hingga membacanya berulang kali.

_Dengan ini,kami, Kankuro, Sabaku No Gaara—kazekage--, adik dari Temari telah merestui hubungan kalian._

_Ps. Buat dia menangis kalau kau berani dan berharaplah masih ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang tersisa untuk di kuburkan di makammu nantinya._

_Bertanda tangan di bawah ini:_

_Temari Kankuro Gaara_

Air mata bahagia menetes di pipi Shikamaru.

"ini.. serius?"

"tentu saja mereka serius, cowok cengeng! Kalau mereka berani bercanda dalam siituasi begini, aku yang akan membunuh mereka!"

Dan di bawah langit, mereka berpelukan. Keduanya menangis bahagia. Dan hari itu bertambah satu hal spesial lagi bagi mereka: ulang tahun Shikamaru, hari Shikamaru menyatakan perasaanya, dan hari turunya izin pacaran dari Kankuro dan Gaara :D

**Hahahaha.. akhirnya selsai juga nih fic. Makasih buat semua yang telah setia membacanya. Buat yang nge-review ataupun sekedar baca. Makasih sekali lagi. Dan maafkanlah keterlambatan update dari author. Tak ada hardisk yang tak bervirus, salahkanlah para virus maker karena telah menghancurkan memory hardisk gw! Next update: konflik neji hyuuga!**


End file.
